The Dangerous Game
by xBoothLoverx
Summary: Booth and Brennan track down their killer. But what happens when bullets start flying and people get hurt? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Back Up and Guns

Hey, guys! Ok, so this is my second fanfic to do of Bones. My first one was The Aftermath, and it was just a little one-shot. But I'm going to make this into a few chapters story. Sorry it's so short, but it's just a little prelude to the whole story. Mainly just to see if people would read this story and if I should keep it going. So, here goes my second story.

The Dangerous Game

"Shouldn't we wait for back up to get here before we go barging in there? We don't know if this guy's armed or set up a trap or something." Temperance Brennan stated to her partner.

"Look, Bones, I let this bastard get away once, alright? I'm not gunna let that happen again." Seeley Booth replied to his partner, through clenched teeth.

They were almost to the abandoned warehouse. That's where Michael Landon was. The murderer. The guy who liked to kidnap, torture, and kill women. Booth and Brennan were at the Jeffersonian when Hodgins found certain traces of particulates on the victims clothing that he had missed before, and that pointed to the old, empty building that used to be some kind of mechanical warehouse west of town.

Booth and Brennan pulled into the gravel parking lot just outside the building.

"Okay, Bones, you wait out here until back up arrives, and-" Booth was cut off by his partner.

"What? No!" Brennan protested. "Booth, I'm not going to just sit out here while you're traipsing through an abandoned building in search of an armed killer!" Brennan was practically fuming, but there was something else in her voice. Something Booth couldn't quite place. And knowing there was no talking her out of this, he decided to let Brennan go in with him.

With a sigh, Booth started, leaning across the middle console of his SUV, "Okay, Bones, you can go. Under one condition." He said sternly, holding up his finger.

Brennan was glad Booth was letting her go in with him. She smiled and said, "Shoot."

"You stay right behind me. Don't go taking off on your own in there. And if I tell you to run, you run, without looking back." Booth said, seriously. Then he looked straight into Brennan's eyes as he spoke again. "I don't want anything happening to you because you didn't listen to me, okay? This is a very dangerous situation." He said this with determination and something else Brennan couldn't quite put her finger on.

Brennan looked back at Booth, his steadiness reflected in her eyes. "I won't let you down." She said, simply.

Booth smiled a small smile, and Brennan returned her own. Then a smug grin spread across her face.

"Of course, now, this means I get a gun." She stated.

Again, sorry it's so short. It's kinda just a test to see if you guys are interested in reading it. So please leave your reviews on here. Your reviews will determine my going on with this story! So tell me what you think! And much, much more to come if there's enough people who would read this! :)


	2. Bullets and Blackness

Hey, guys! Ok, so this whole fanfiction thing is kinda confusing for me. It's a little weird. But maybe that's just me! It's taking me a while to get used to this whole thing so that's one reason why it took so long to update, cuz I'm having trouble with uploading my chapters…mostly because I don't really know how to do it, lol. But, I'll figure it out sooner or later. But anyways, this is my next installment to my story and I hope you guys really like it! Please R&R! I love hearing what you guys have to say. Constructive criticism is welcome, too! I want this story the best it can be! And plus, if you have any ideas on where you'd liked to see this story go, I'm open to any ideas. So if you got anything, just let me know. And who knows, maybe your ideas will end up in my story! But enough ramblings…let's get on with the story!

Booth groaned as he reached down to his pant leg to retrieve a gun. He handed it to Brennan, but as she reached out to accept the gun, Booth held onto it. And he spoke, as he looked into her deep blue depths.

"Be careful, Temperance." He said, simply.

"You too, Seeley." Brennan replied just the same.

They both got out of the SUV and started for the back entrance of the building. Booth, automatically guiding Brennan behind him when he pushed open the door. He stealthily entered, checking his right and left, then allowed Brennan to follow him. She stepped across the threshold, obediently following Booth. They had wound their way through various hallways and rooms before they came upon the main room of the building. The room was fairly large, filled with various different pieces of machinery. Some small machines, while others were very large with cranks, wheels, and buttons across their surfaces. What they were used for was unknown.

Booth and Brennan were steadily walking through the room to get to the doorway on the other end. They had yet to come upon their killer, but knew he was there.

"Booth, I don't think he's here." Brennan whispered to her partner, while letting her gun fall down by her side.

"Bones," Booth started, turning to his partner, "We shouldn't talk right now. We'll give our position away."

"But if there's no one here, there's no one to know our position, therefore we cannot give it away." Brennan stated matter-of-factly.

"You know, Bones, even in the most bizarre cases, you can still find time to be so literal." Booth mused.

Brennan gave him a small smile, but before she could retort, the sound of gunshots filled the air. Crouching down on the floor behind a machine, both Booth and Brennan took cover. Neither saw where the bullets came from, but the sound of scurrying footsteps confirmed the location of the shooter. The location of Michael. There were more shots, and Booth fired back, popping up from his perch behind the machine. Booth saw Michael. He was about twenty feet away from him and Brennan, and armed. Booth fired again, trying to get a good shot, but failed. Instead, Michael was the one to get the shot. Booth cried out when the bullet connected with his skin. Luckily it just grazed his upper arm and didn't go through all the way.

Brennan had stayed down upon demand of Booth's commands. But when Booth was grazed with a bullet, Brennan knew she couldn't just sit and wait till the bullets ran out. Or worse…when someone got killed. And she really didn't want to think about that. She would never forgive herself if something happened to Booth. So she did all she could do. She popped up from her position behind the machine and started firing with Booth. Even against Booth's persistent protests, Brennan stayed obediently by his side, swearing that Michael wouldn't injure her partner further. Bullets were flying every which way. It was hard to distinguish what bullets belonged to whom. Amidst all the noise and bullets, there was one heart-stopping moment when Booth heard Brennan gasp beside him. Then, she fell to the floor. At that moment, everything seemed to go into slow motion. Booth momentarily stopped shooting to look at his fallen partner, lying on the floor, gasping for breath. That was all it took for Booth. He turned back to Michael, aimed his steady hand, and shot, hitting Michael square in the forehead.

Making sure Michael was indeed dead, Booth went back to his partner who had perched herself up against the wall. She looked ghostly white. Much paler than her normally ivory skin color. Brennan was pressing against her lower abdomen, eyes squeezed shut. She had broken out in sweat and her breathing was coming in short, labored breaths as she tried to calm herself. Booth couldn't believe it. She had put herself in danger to try and save him. How would he ever forgive himself if she died? How could he go on knowing she dared her life to help save his? He wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't .

"Booth…" Brennan gasped.

Booth shook his head. "Shh…you shouldn't talk. You need to conserve energy. Back-up's on the way." Booth stated, sounding much calmer than he felt.

He looked down to Brennan's blood-soaked hand covering her lower stomach. He moved her hand to the side to examine her wound. It had definitely gone through. It wasn't just a graze, like his had been. It was worse. And it hit just below the protection of her bullet proof vest. Hers needed medical attention…and fast. He dared not to think about what would happen if she didn't get it soon. He, instead, applied his own strong hand against her stomach to help stop the blood flow. He knew about first aid, being a Ranger, so he knew to keep applied pressure. He looked to Brennan's face and saw her eyes open and focused on his.

"Booth…how bad…is it?" Brennan half whispered, half gasped out, pain evident in her voice.

Knowing he couldn't lie to Brennan, and knowing she knew better, he told her the truth. "The wound looks pretty bad on the outside. I don't know about the inside, but I think it missed any major organs. If not, you'd probably be…" He trailed off, not wanting to think about it. "You'd be in worse shape."

Then, he heard the sound of sirens off in the far distance. They were a few miles away.

"Booth…" Brennan started again, her eyes drifting shut ever so slowly, even against her attempts to keep them open. Booth noticed this and started panicking slightly. He knew sleeping was the worst thing she could do right now. Knowing there was the slightest chance she wouldn't wake up.

"Bones, hey," he started. "Bones, open your eyes, huh? Open your eyes for me, okay?" He was slapping her cheek slightly to get her to stay conscious. He was trying to sound calm, even though his heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to jump out of his chest. But he knew he had to stay strong for her. So that's what he was going to do.

Brennan's eyes fluttered open and connected with Booth's. And for a minute, that's how they stayed. Just staring into each other's eyes. Then another wave of pain shot throughout Bones' entire body. She squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed for Booth's hand. Booth took her hand in his and squeezed, letting her know he was there and wasn't going to leave her. Brennan squeezed his hand as if it were her lifeline. As if it were the only thing in this world, keeping her connected. Booth couldn't believe his Bones' strength. Not just physically, but mentally as well. Throughout this whole event, not once did he hear her cry out or whine. He knew her stubbornness was playing a big role in her not breaking down or being seen vulnerable. Especially in front of Booth.

The emergency vehicles had just pulled up. Booth heard the emergency team climbing out of the vehicles and running up to the building.

"Bones, they're here." Booth said, calmly, reassuringly. "Just hold on a few more minutes, okay?" Booth asked, as he looked into her eyes.

They were no longer pinched shut, but were looking deep into his eyes. His soul.

"Seeley…" Brennan started. Her grip slackened a little bit.

"Temperance…" Booth started, panic rising in his chest and conveying in his words. "Temperance, stay with me." He pleaded, squeezing her hand.

Against Booth's pleads for Brennan to stay awake, she felt the wonderful feeling of sleepiness taking over her whole body. And how good that feeling felt. Brennan's eyes were drifting shut ever so slowly. Booth's words were inaudible and far away to Brennan's ears. Then, they finally closed, and she gave into the slumber of darkness.


	3. Pain and Guilt

Hey, guys! So, first let me start off by saying sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. School and scholarship stuff has been making me so busy. But I hope to get faster at posting chapters up. I know it's not a lot, but it's all I have written out right now. And I thought something is better than nothing, right? So, please let me know what you guys think of this latest post! Your reviews keep me going! Enjoy!

For Booth, everything at that moment seemed to pass in slow motion. He barely acknowledged the rushing in of the medics, or his back up team. He barely noticed the medics pulling him away to get to Bones. His Bones. All he could concentrate on was the slipping of Bones' hand from his. He didn't want to let go, but knew he had to. Then, he saw the medic team rush Bones out of the room on a stretcher. And he couldn't move. He was glued to that spot. Still kneeling by where his Bones had just been taken away.

All the movement and commotion in the room fell silent upon Booth's ears. All he focused on was the crunching gravel under the ambulances wheels as it pulled away. He listened to the wail of the siren as the ambulance made its way down the road. He listened until he couldn't hear it anymore.

Then, he did all he could do. All that his body would allow him.

He yelled…He screamed…He cried out…

In frustration and anger and sadness. It was as if the whole event had just caught up with him. He couldn't believe what the situation was right now. He couldn't believe she would put herself in danger to help him. Couldn't believe she got shot because of him. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her. After all, she was where she was right now because of him. She got shot because he let her go with him. He chastised himself for letting her go with him. He knew it was a dangerous situation. She was his responsibility. He was supposed to protect her. And, instead, he got his partner shot.

Then, he noticed someone calling his name.

"Booth," The voice sounded far away. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Seeley," the voice said.

Booth stood and turned to face his boss.

"Sir," Booth started to explain, but was cut off by Cullen.

"Seeley, I don't need you to explain right now," Cullen started, sympathy evident in his voice. "First thing we gotta do is get that arm taken care of."

Up until now, Booth had barely even notice his arm. But it was starting to hurt now the adrenaline that had been pumping through his veins had subsided.

"Sir," Booth protested, "I need to get to the hospital. I need to go to Bones." He said with determination in his voice.

"Seeley, you were shot in the arm. You need that bandaged up." Cullen said, with authority.

"With all due respect, Sir, I really don't care about my damn arm. What I really care about is my partner. My partner who's at the hospital right now being treated for a bullet wound to her stomach. She shouldn't even be there. I should be in her place. The reason she got shot was because of me. If I wouldn't have let her come in with me…If I wouldn't've given her a gun…If-If I…" Booth stammered. He was rambling. He knew it. So did Cullen.

"Ok, Seeley, you go to the hospital. You find Dr. Brennan. And you promise me you'll take care of that arm." Cullen said finally.

Booth looked at him for a minute. Then, he said all he could manage.

"Thank you, Sir."

And he left to be with his Bones.


	4. Feelings and Phone Calls

**Hey, guys! Ok..I first want to start off by saying thank you so much for all of your reviews! This being my first real story and all, it's really nice to get good reviews from you guys. And it really inspires me to update! So, sorry for the long wait for this next update, but I hope it will be worth the wait. So, without any further ado, my next installment, Feelings and Phone Calls…  
_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_What have I done…What have I done…_

That was the one thought occupying Booth's mind as he sped to the hospital. His rational side, which was telling him he wasn't responsible and it was this horrible man who did this to Bones, was being drowned out by his emotional side, which was blaming him for the whole thing.

Bringing Bones with him, letting her in the building with him, and then, getting shot because of him.

Everything seemed to be because of him. And that made it that much worse knowing he was to blame for where Bones was right now. Lying in a hospital, getting worked on from an injury by a bullet meant for him. And that's all the occupied Booth's thoughts on his way to the hospital. But there was something else Booth thought of. And that was that he was not going to let anything happen to her. He swore to it. After everything they've been through together, if the worst should happen now? It just wasn't fair. That's all the whole situation was. Unfair.

Then, he thought of everything that was still left to do…Left to say…And how unfair it would be to have those things go left undid…unsaid…

But Booth scolded himself for thinking that way. She _was _going to be alright. His Bones was going to be alright. She _had _to be. She was strong, and even more stubborn. Booth would never be able to live with himself if something did happen. So he was going to make sure she pulled out of this. There was so much he needed to tell her. And he promised he would, if given the chance.

Booth sent up a silent prayer as he killed the engine in the parking lot outside the hospital. Praying to keep his Bones safe, and praying for strength for him to make it through this. After a minute of sitting in silence, Booth got out of his SUV and headed up to the entrance of the hospital.

"Temperance Brennan," Booth started, when he made his way up to the front desk," What room is she in?" He asked, hurriedly.

The old nurse looked at him and replied, "I'm sorry, sir, are you family?"

Booth quickly pulled out his FBI badge and flashed it to the nurse. "FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. Dr. Temperance Brennan is my partner. She was brought in approximately and hour ago with a gunshot to the lower abdomen. I need to know her condition." He said, a mix of urgency and desperation in his voice.

The nurse turned to her computer and clicked a couple times. After a moment, she looked back up to Booth.

"She's in OR-7 on the third floor. Go to the front desk there. They'll be able to give you more information." She said with a small smile.

Booth gave a quick thanks and was rushing toward the elevators.

The ten seconds it took the elevator to reach the third floor felt like years to Booth. Never had an elevator ride taken so long. When the doors finally opened to reveal the third floor, Booth immediately made his way to the front desk. This time, he pulled his badge out before he spoke.

"FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. My partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan, was brought in with a gunshot wound to the lower abdomen. What's her condition?" Booth asked, hurriedly.

This nurse, noticeably younger than the first, smiled a small smile and replied, "She was just brought out of surgery. It was a success. The bullet missed any major organs. But she did sustain a very large amount of blood loss. She's in recovery on transfusions right now, but the doctor expects a full recovery."

Booth couldn't explain, at that moment, how he felt.

He was the happiest…happiest wasn't even the right word…ecstatic…that seemed right. Everything in him seemed lighter. The whole room got a little bit brighter.

"Can I see her?' Booth wanted so badly to go see his partner.

"I'm sorry, sir. No one can see her right now. They are still undergoing some tests, but they will be done shortly. You can wait in the waiting room and you will be notified soon to go and see her." The young nurse replied with a smile.

"Thank you." Booth said. And he really meant it.

He couldn't tell how her words had soothed him. Couldn't convey the emotions going through him at that moment. He was so relieved. He sank down in a chair, suddenly feeling exhausted. Everything that happened, all his feelings, emotions, and energy catching up with him. Then, he realized what he needed to do. He had to call Angela…and the rest of the Squints. They needed to know what had happened.

Feeling a certain sense of dread, Booth dialed Angela's number. After the third ring, she answered.

"Angela Montenegro." She said into her phone.

"Hey, Ange," Booth started with a sigh. "Listen, I gotta tell you something…"

**So…what did you guys think? Please let me know! I love your guys' reviews! They keep me going! Let me know what you thought of my chapter. Sorry it's not the longest of chapters, but hopefully you guys really liked it? I wrote this just last night. So please, review and if any of you has any ideas about where you would like to see this go or what you would like to see in this story, let me know! I'm open to any and all suggestions. Since I'm new to this whole thing, I will take any ideas for consideration. Just please review and let me know what you guys think! And when I get enough reviews to know that people are still interested and reading, I'll update really soon! And I'll make it a long one! Thank you guys so much for reading my story, and review!**


	5. Awaiting

**Hey, guys! So, I want to start off by saying thank you to all who are reviewing! It really makes me happy! And since this is my first real story to do, the fact that there are people who like reading my story makes me feel really good! :)**** So, I wrote this a couple nights ago (I wanted to see how many reviews I got between then and now to see if there were still people interested) and I made this one a little longer. So, I really hope you all like it…I liked writing it! Without any further ado, my next installment…enjoy.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

There were now three more occupants in the waiting room with Booth. When he had called  
Angela, she was on the verge of hysterics. Luckily, Jack was there with her to calm her down. Booth was very anxious to tell her, but knew there was no way around it.

After he told her, she and Jack told Zach, and all three of them were heading out of the Jeffersonian and to the hospital.

Now, they were all waiting for the doctor to come out to say they could go see her. See Temperance. See Bones.

Booth was sitting forward in his chair, face in his hands, thinking. Thinking how bad things had gotten. This whole situation felt like a bad dream to him. One he desperately wanted to wake up from, but couldn't seem to. But the fact that he knew his Bons was going to be ok made him feel so much better.

Next to Booth sat Angela. Hey eyes red and puffy from crying. She had barely spoken at all since they arrived at the hospital. Booth knew how hard this was for Angela. Her and Brennan being best friends, and all. She sat with her arms crossed, head down, audibly sniffing.

Jack was seated by her, consoling the best he could. He sat against the seat with his arm around Angela. Just letting his presence be known to her. Letting her know he was there for her.

Zach sat next to Hodgins. He really didn't know how to feel. He sat in his seat, his hands in his lap, just looking off into the distance. He didn't know how to feel about his boss and, now, friend in a situation like this. So he just sat there, thinking. Because that's what he did best.

They were all sitting there, lost in their own thoughts, when the doctor walked up to them.

"Are you here for Ms. Brennan?" The short doctor asked.

"_Dr. _Brennan," Booth corrected, as the four of them stood. "And yes, how is she?" Booth asked, hopeful.

The old doctor smiled before he spoke. "She's doing quite well." He started. "Surgery went smoothly and the transfusions are doing their job as well. I expect a complete recovery very shortly," he finished.

Everybody gave a sigh of relief.

Angela started crying, but out of joy. She hugged Booth and he hugged her back. Hodgins and Zach gave the biggest smiles and did their own hand shake. Then, they all turned back to the doctor. Surprising the guys, Angela spoke up.

"Can we go see her now?' She asked, longing to see her best friend.

The doctor nodded his head and spoke, "She is sleeping right now. Her body needs rest, but you all can go in a and see her." He said, then took them down to where Brennan was staying. As he opened the door, he spoke, "You will only be able to stay for a little while. She really needs rest." He said with a small smile. Then he left them to be with their friend.

When they walked in, the first thing they all noticed was all of the machinery in the room. There was a heart monitor, an IV attached to her wrist, and another one allowing someone else's blood into her body. The light in the room was dim, casting an eerie gray glow about the whole room. For a minute, no one moved…Just looked. Both around the room and at their friend and colleague lying in the hospital bed.

Booth was the first one to move. He pulled up a chair by the bed and sat down. And for a minute, Booth just looked at her. Looked at his Bones…Lying there. So small…so vulnerable. He was thinking that this shouldn't be happening. He shouldn't be sitting bedside his parner in a hospital room. But he decided to stop thinking. About everything. And just look at her. Take her in. Every feature of her. Booth never really got the chance to just look at his partner…At least, when she wasn't watching. Granted, he would prefer the circumstances to be different, but he seized the opportunity none the less.

He looked across her ivory skin that ran along the length of her arms. How he longed to touch her. Feel her soft skin underneath his fingers. In a total, non-intimate way. Although he wouldn't mind that someday, but not now. All he wanted now was to look at her.

His eyes grazed over the soft features of her face then. The soft, plumpness of her supple lips…Her high, distinct cheek bones…The soft outlines of her deep, defined eyes…

He just wanted to soak her in, for this would probably be a once in a lifetime occurrence. Absentmindedly, Booth reached out for her hand. It was warm and smooth to his touch. He relished in the fact that their hands fit perfectly together. And he thought of how he would love to do this all the time…Hold her hand…Without a care. Then, Booth just stayed that way for a few minutes. Holding his partners' hand, rubbing small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. And for a minute, he forgot Angela, Hodgins, and Zach were even there. All he focused on was him and Bones. His Bones…Since when did she become "his Bones", he thought? He couldn't tell, but he liked it. All he saw was him and her. Booth and Bones. The hospital bed, room, and the rest of the squints just seemed to dissipate. Everything…Everything but him and Bones.

Then, he suddenly came back to the real world. He turned to Angela, Hodgins, and Zach and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, guys," he mumbled, embarrassed at the affection they saw him convey.

They just smiled back at him, though. Booth turned back to Brennan. He lifted their still-joined hands and lightly kissed hers. Then, he set her hand back down and got up out of his chair. He walked over to the far wall, Angela gently touching his shoulder as she walked past him to sit where he had just gotten up from. Hodgins and Zach followed, both standing behind Angela.

Angela, too, took Brennan's hand in hers as she spoke to her best friend. Both Hodgins and Zach just listened. And Booth just watched. Watched Angela talk to Bones. Watched how Hodgins and Zach looked at their boss, colleague, and friend. Lying in a hospital bed.

They all stayed that way for several long minutes until the doctor came back in.

"I'm sorry," he started. "But she needs her rest now," he said, politely.

Although Brennan had been asleep the whole time they were in there, Booth knew what the doctor meant. Angela rose from her perch beside the bed, and Hodgins and Zach started toward the door.

Instead of walking towards the door, however, booth walked back to Brennan. He leaned down by her ear so no one else could hear what he was about to say.

"You didn't let me down, Bones I let you down. But I'm going to fix that." Then, he whispered, "I promise." Then, he kissed the top of her head and gave her one more look before turning to head out of the room with the others.

Once everyone was in the hall, the doctor spoke, "You can come back tomorrow in the afternoon. She should be awake by then and ready for visitors." He gave them a smile, turned on his heel, and started down the hall.

Booth and the squints parted ways to go home.

When Booth got to his apartment, he pulled a beer out of the fridge and sat down and turned on some TV. He realized he didn't get his arm looked at.

_Damn, _he thought, _Cullen won't be too happy._

Seeing as it was only a graze, he thought it would be ok after he washed it out in the shower, then bandaged it up. So that's what he did. After he finished his beer, Booth took a shower, then put a bandage on his arm. It would be fine.

That night, while Booth was lying awake in bed, he found himself thinking of Bones. _His Bones, _he thought with a smile. Bones' serene face was the last image he saw before sleep beckoned his tired body into a dark slumber.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok, so what do you guys think? So this isn't the longest post, but it's longer than last time! I really hope you guys liked it. But your reviews will confirm that! :)**** Please let me know what you think…Be it good or bad. (But hopefully good! :)****) If anyone at all has any ideas they would like in my story, please send me an e-mail! I'm open to any and all ideas. But please, please review and let me know what you think. Your reviews will determine the continuation of my story. So press that little button and there will be much more to come! Thank you all again who have stuck with my story! :)**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hello, everyone! Ok, so I know it's been a few months since my last update, and I know some of you will (and probably do) hate me now for not writing sooner, but I'm writing now to tell all of you, whoever is still waiting for my updates, that my next chapter is in progress as I type this! I am going straight to work right after I get this Authors Note posted! I just wanted to put up an A/N to tell you all that I have not forgotten about this story, and I'm still planning on continuing my story. And there's going to be PLENTY more chapters to come! I know I haven't been with my story for a while, and you all probably have thought I've quit on this story, but I haven't! And I'm more determined now than ever to get my story up and going again! So please stay with me through my future chapters, and I promise to have a long chapter up late tonight! The chapter's still rolling around in my head, so I still need to type it up, but I PROMISE to have my chapter up tonight! It'll be really late though because my parents left to go into town so I'm here to babysit and we have to clean the living room and our kitchen. (YAY..) But I'll still be working on my next chapter as much as I can! And I WILL have an update tonight! Maybe even in the wee hours of the morning? I'm just telling you the latest time my chapter can be up so all of you aren't waiting and watching for it to come out at, like, 6:00 or something. But still be watching for it, for it will be out tonight into the early a.m.! I hope you guys haven't just given up on me and my story, although I wouldn't blame you, but I really hope to capture all of your attention again in my story because I have a lot of ideas as to where I want it to go now! So, please, watch for my next chapter, and let me know what you guys think about me posting another installment to my story! I would really like to see who all would still be interested in reading it now since it's been so long! Please, please, please give me and my story another chance and read it! I hope to get reviews from my readers who are hopefully still hoping and wishing for another update from my story! So, I'm going to go now so I can start on my new chapter, and have it up tonight! Please watch for it, and as always, reviews are welcome! Until tonight…**


	7. Dreams and Laughter

**Hey, guys! Ok, so here's my long awaited new chapter! (Well.. hopefully long awaited!) Again, so sorry for pretty much abandoning this story, but I assure you that I won't again! So, please, without any further ado, here's the new, awaited for chapter!**

Booth woke up feeling somewhat disoriented. He hadn't slept well that night. Tossing and turning, when he had finally gotten to sleep, all he would see was Bones.. His Bones..

His mind replayed the earlier events from that day. Him watching her get shot.. Watching her fall to the floor.. Hearing her gasp in pain..

It was all so livid. So real, as though they were back in the warehouse all over again. So, when Booth woke up for the seventh time that night, he decided to just stay awake. He looked over to his bedside table to see his alarm clock read 6:30.

_Ugh_, he thought, _Of course I couldn't have stayed asleep longer_.

Feeling a bit agitated by the clock's time, Booth decided to take a shower. He hoped the warm water would not only wake him up, but help to relax his muscles as well. The previous day's events, being strenuous, had taken its toll on Booth's body. He could still feel Bones' tight grip on his hand as she clung to him for everything she had yesterday. Then he remembered how their hands were molded to fit each other's perfectly. How her face, serene and calm, was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and how he would love to see it every single day. Not just at work, out in the field, or at the Diner. He would love to see her face every morning he woke up, and every night he went to bed. Because that face, Bones' beautiful, flawless face, meant everything to him.

Getting dressed in a pair of jeans and one of his rocker band t-shirts, Booth actually felt better. The hot water made him more alert and relaxed his tensed muscles. It was only 7:15. Much too early to go to the hospital. He would be waiting for hours either way, so he decided to wait at home where it was more comfortable. After eating breakfast and being bored by the blandness of the TV, Booth couldn't take it anymore. There was absolutely nothing of interest to keep him occupied any longer. And seeing as it was a little after 11:00, he figured he'd head over to the hospital.

As he was getting his jacket and car keys, the phone rang. He contemplated on answering it or not, but hoping it was the hospital, he answered.

"Hello?" He asked, somewhat hopeful.

"Booth? Hey, it's Angela." The voice replied.

"Oh, hey, Ang." Booth said. "What's up?"

"Booth," she started, excitedly, "Booth, Brennan woke up! The doctor's letting us go in and see her!" She said happily.

Booth was ecstatic. He didn't know what to say, what to do.

"Booth?" Angela asked when Booth didn't reply.

"Yeah, sorry, Ang." Booth said. "That's great! I was just on my way over there."

"Well, hurry up and get here, Sweetie. I have a feeling she'll be asking for you," she replied.

Even through the phone, Booth could tell Angela was sporting a very large grin.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon." Booth said.

They said goodbye and hung up. Booth was so relieved.. So happy.. So.. So..He couldn't even explain how he felt. Even though the doctor had told them Bones would be fine, Booth still had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. And he knew it would stay there until he saw for himself she was alright. That his Bones was going to be okay.

The only feeling he had on his way to the hospital was that of relief. Relief for Bones pulling through, relief for getting to see her again, and relief for just knowing he would have the chance to tell her everything he wanted to. That realization gave him confidence.

As he parked his SUV and headed to the front door of the hospital, his longing intensified. The need to see her, hear her, touch her.. All of that blazed on inside him like an unrelenting fire. He got to the third floor and went to the room Bones was staying in. From his side of the door, he could hear everyone. Angela, Hodgins, Zach, and.. Sweets? Booth didn't expect Sweets to be there, nor did he really care. All he cared about was Bones.. His Bones.

He stood there listening until he couldn't any longer. Finally, he opened the door and walked in. Discussions momentarily ceased until Hodgins broke the silence.

"Booth!" He said, walking over to Booth. "Hey, man, what's up?"

"Agent Booth." Sweets acknowledged with a nod of his head.

Angela, however, walked to Booth and gave him a hug.

None of these introductions interested Booth, though. He had eyes only for the woman in the hospital bed. The others saw this, and Angela decided to speak up.

"I'm hungry. Come on, Jack, let's go eat."

"Yeah, come on Zach. We'll get you some of that mac 'n' cheese from the cafeteria you like so much." Hodgins said as he tugged on Zach's arm

The three of them left the room, leaving Sweets the last one.

"You know," he started, clearing his throat, "I think I'm gunna try some of that mac 'n' cheese, too." Sweets nodded as he left the rom.

Both Brennan and Booth were still looking at each other.. Saying nothing.. Booth couldn't believe it. Bones – his Bones – was awake and fine and most importantly.. alive. Were those tears he saw glistening in her beautiful, ocean blue eyes?

"Hey, Booth."

That was all Brennan could muster up. Booth didn't even reply. He took three long strides and pulled Brennan into his arms. He sat there, holding her as tightly as he could without hurting her, feeling her fierceness as she hugged him back. They stayed that way for a few minutes, until Bones pulled away. She wiped the few stray tears that had rebelled from the barricades of her eyes, and looked at Booth. She gave him a small smile and said, "Guess I'm not a very good listener, huh?"

"You shouldn't have done that, Bones," Booth replied, softly. "You should have stayed down like I told you to."

Brennan gave him an incredulous look. "You thought I would just sit there and hope you didn't get shot? Wait till the bullets ran out? Until someone got killed? Do you know it could have very well been you?"

Her voice had risen about an octave by the time she'd gotten through. She couldn't forgive herself if something would have happened to Booth.

"It was almost _you_!" Booth retorted. "Do you know what that would have done to me? I would never have forgiven myself if something worse would have happened to you. I still can't forgive myself for getting you shot," he said quietly as he shook his head and looked down.

Bones took his face between both her hands and waited till he looked at her to talk.

"This is not your fault, Seeley." The use of his first name made him listen harder. "You didn't know this would happen. _He_ did this to me. Not you. So, please, stop blaming yourself." Her words were sincere. Booth could hear the emotion behind them. She let her hands drop from his face and folded them on her lap. Booth was scooted forward in the chair, his arms resting on the side of the bed. Booth decided, then, to lighten the mood.

"Something we should talk about, though. Your shooting. I mean, were you even aiming for him?" He joked, flashing his famous charm smile.

Bones just stared at him. "Are you kidding? I was really close. And that gun you gave me was much too big. Plus, using my left hand, it was difficult. I am right handed, you know," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sure, sure," Booth replied. "Excuses, excuses." He smiled, then chuckled.

Her stern face was making it much harder to keep the laughter back. The chuckle grew to full blown laughter. Pretty soon Brennan's own façade was slipping. She grinned. She couldn't resist feeding off of Booth's laughter. And the laughter was a relief from the constant state of seriousness and worry and hurt. Then she was laughing, too. And as their harmonious laughter continued, they felt joy, happiness.. They felt.. right. For both knew they had a lot of time to share more laughter.

**Ok! So what did you guys think of it? Please review and let me know! I hope this kinda makes up for my long absence?! Please R&R and let me know what you all think! I would really appreciate it! I really want to keep this story going, so let me know if there's anybody out there still willing to read it! I thank you guys who are still stickin' with me! Going to work on another chapter now!!**


	8. Bones: Last AN

**Hey, guys! Ok, so I know I said I was starting a new chapter for this story, but I'm just ending it right here. I'm just.. completely stuck. I'm blocked as where to take this, so I'm ending it. But, if you guys liked this story, hopefully you'll read my new story I'm going to start. (And yes, I will finish this one). Don't have a title, but do have some ideas scrolling through my head at the moment. So, I'm sorry to just cut this one off, but I'll try to make up for it with my next story. So, anyone interested, keep watching for my new story! Thanks!**


End file.
